Naruto: The Omnikinetic Jinchuuriki
by WeskerKing1
Summary: Summary inside of story, as it's way to long to explain in 250 words. Pairing: Naruto U. & Hinata H. A lot of my ideas come from "The Frozen Fox" by Drakai.
1. The Legend Begins

**Hello all, WeskerKing1 here with my first Naruto X inFamous Crossover. I was going to update "Naruto: The Child of Artemis" due to Hime-chan's wish to see more of it, and because I really want to, but this story came to me as I was logging into my iMac. Now... the summery.**

**Summery: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko; Kurama, right? Wrong. That was all a fabrication that Masashi Kishimoto released to the public in order to keep us in the dark about the truth. Naruto is in fact a Conduit. But not just any Conduit. No, he is the Omni-Conduit, the only Conduit with multiple abilities. Two of them, his cryokinetic and electrokinetic abilities were inherited from his true parents, Cole MacGrath and Lucy Kuo. But the final one, his pyrokinetic abilities were obtained due to the fusion of him and the most legendary creature, Kurama. When he was born, his parents were killed during Kurama's attack due to the collapse of their hospital, along with Kushina Uzumaki and her newborn child. Due to the deaths, Minato Namikaze had no way to stop Kurama, that is, until he found a baby in the rubble from the hospital. The boy, with a feminine face, icy-blue eyes and dark blue hair would be come known as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Yet due to the sealing, the fusion with Kurama caused his Conduit Gene to awaken, blessing him with his mother's cryokinesis and his father's electrokinesis, yet he obtained a new power. The power of fire manipulation; pyrokinesis, from Kurama. With his new abilities, the boy will take the world by storm... a storm of fire, ice, and lightning to be exact.**

**"World... Naruto MacGrath is here... and your about to be fucked."**

**Pairing: Naruto U. & Hinata H. (idea obtained from the story "The Frozen Hunter" written by Drakai, check it out).  
**

* * *

We all know the story of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, correct? Well… whit if that wasn't true? What if that was all a fabrication, created by Masashi Kishimoto for the enjoyment of males age ten and up (not saying that girls can't read it)? What if Naruto wasn't the exact clone of his father, but his mother? What if his mother wasn't Kushina Uzumaki? What if his mother was a Conduit, a Conduit with cryokinetic abilities? What if his father wasn't even Minato Namikaze, but a Conduit with electrokinetic abilities as well?

Well, all of those possibilities were the truth. Naruto is not the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, but of Cole MacGrath, the "Demon of Empire City" and more commonly known as "The Beast", our favorite electrokinetic badass, and Lucy Kuo, the former undercover agent and our favorite cryokinetic badass.

The only true thing about the public story, was that Naruto's home village, Konohagakure no Sato, was in fact attacked by the legendary Kyuubi no Youko (Nine Tailed Demon Fox); Kurama. Minato Namikaze, the reigning Hokage, went to the front lines in order to defeat the legendary creature. During the battles, Kurama destroyed the hospital that his wife and new born child were in, killing them and ending the Uzumaki line.

So, in a last resort, Minato took the only surviving child from the hospital's destruction, a boy with a very effeminate face, with icy-blue eyes and short dark blue hair (Naruto will be very androgynous in this story, much like a few of my other stories). Forcing the bile in hi throat down for doing such a horrible thing, he prepare the child for the use of the Shiki Fuujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal). The seal was designed to seal beings with great power into the stomach of the Shinigami (Death God), yet Minato was not delusional enough to believe that the Shinigami would be able to contain all of Kurama. So he had planned to seal the creature into his child, yet due to the child's death, he needed to find a new person to seal the beast into.

And thus, he decided to use this boy for the sealing, as he was certain (and correct in his assumption) that the child's parents died in the collapse of the hospital. But he decided to do one thing for the boy. He decided to ask his sensei, Jiraiya the Gama Sennin (Jiraiya the Toad Sage) to apply another seal after the Shiki Fuujin was completed, a seal that would let the demon's and the boys own chakra to fuse together, allowing the boy to have the chakra storage of a Jinchuuriki, yet his chakra control would not be affected to much, besides taking longer to master.

Looking up the great beast, Minato preformed the nine hand seals required for the technique, before clapping his hands together and shouting out the name of the forbidden technique, "SHIKI FUUJIN!". And in a flash of light, the body of the Kyuubi no Youko disappeared, and the body of the greatest Hokage fell to the ground, body stiff and pale, and his once electric blue eyes dull and lifeless.

But near the dead body of Minato Namikaze was a crying boy, a tornado of red energy swirling into his gut. And out of no where, a man with with waist-length, spiky white hair tied into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face appeared. The man was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a scroll on his back and a pair of geta on his feet.

That man was Jiraiya the Gama Sennin, the former sensei of Minato Namikaze, Lucy Kuo, and Cole MacGrath (**I know, I know. But Minato's teammates had what Kuo's former hair looked like and his other one had Cole's buzz cut, thus I made them Minato's former teammates**).

Jiraiya looked to his dead student and sighed, shaking his head. "Damn it Minato, you had so much left to do in life," he muttered sadly, gazing sadly at his dead student's body. "And now Kuo and Cole are dead," he started, sighing, "now I know how he and sensei feel," he finished, referring to how Minato's own Genin (Low Ninja) team were either dead (Obito), missing (Rin), or wasting their life away (Kakashi), and how his senses team was either a criminal (Orochimaru), a drunk wasting her life away (Tsunade) or a pervert wasting his life away (Jiraiya himself).

When he heard the cries of a child, he looked next to Minato, seeing the androgynous infant with the swirl of the Shiki Fuujin on its stomach. '_This must be the child Minato used for the sealing,_' the sennin (Sage/Hemet) thought, looking at the baby. He sighed, remembering Minato's request. Walking up to the infant, Jiraiya took out his paint brush and starting painting seals onto the infant's body. Putting his hands into the hitsuji (Ram) seal Jiraiya muttered, "Fuuinjutsu: Chakura Yuugo Fuuin," (Sealing Technique: Chakra Fusion Seal).

Suddenly, a typhoon of blue and red chakra emerged from the infant's body, slowly fusing together, changing from blue and red to purple. And unknown to Jiraiya, something physical began to happen to the infant's body. Electricity started to crackle around his body, ice began to envelop his right hand and wrist, and his left hand and wrist became enveloped in black flames (in order, Cole's Conduit ability, Kuo's Conduit ability, and a result of the fusion between him and Kurama).

And as quickly as the changes appeared, they disappeared along with the now purple chakra, leaving the infant looking normal, besides the new whisker marks marring his formerly flawless face (**I know that the whisker marks were a result of Naruto being the son of Kurama's Jinchuuriki, but he needs some symbol of being the fox's container**).

Sighing again, Jiraiya walked up to the infant and lifted him into his arms, cradling him while walking back towards Konoha. '_I hope Sarutobi-sensei is ready to become Hokage again,_' the Gama Sennin jokingly thought, the village gates entering his view as he neared Konoha.

Thus started the life of Naruto MacGrath, or as he was known to the public, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**I know that the odds of Kuo and Cole dying from a hospital collapse is very little, but Kuo was most likely weak from the birth and Cole's energy as "The Beast" was being absorbed by Kurama, as Kurama was pretty much made up of Ray Field Energy converted into chakra, thus he was also weak. I also needed them to die so I could make this story work. **

**Also, if anyone has any good ideas for Naruto's last name, I'd like to hear them, as "MacGrath" doesn't sound badass enough, and I don't see how "Naruto Kuo" would work in anyway.  
**

**The black flames. they're pretty much Amaterasu's flames... but hotter, so hellfire, or as it will be known as in my story Gouka (Lit. Hellfire) .They were obtained from Naruto's chakra fusing with Kurama's, thus one of Kurama's abilities passing over to Naruto. Kurama has a powerful affinity towards fire, thus the pyrokinesis. Hellfire... that won't be unlocked until much later. He'll start off with a flame that is a just visible red, which is the coolest flame of 980 degrees Fahrenheit (525 degrees Centigrade), and is usually the very tip of a flame.**

**Naruto will not be instant god-like like he is in my other stories. I'm doing the same thing I did in "Rensa-sa Kami/Kyuuketsuki", his abilities showing right now are the possibilities he could achieve if he works hard enough.**

**The next chapter will take place during Naruto's fight versus Kiba in the preliminary rounds of the Chuunin Exams. The beginning will be a lot like Drakai's "The Frozen Hunter", as the beginning and a lot of inFamous 2 playing today caused the idea for this story to exist. Naruto's life in this story will be a lot like Canon Naruto's with a few changes, which I'm getting from "The Frozen Hunter". **

**Anyway, I'll be updating "Naruto: the Child of Artemis" next. So look forward for that sometime in the near future.**

**Later.  
**


	2. Hiatus

**Hello. This is not a new chapter for ANY of the stories this chapter is being placed on.**

**This is a message basically saying that ALL of the stories this document is being posted onto are going under hiatus until further notice. My focus will remain on Kirita: The Kuroi Kenshi until it is finished, as it is currently my favorite story. To ensure I don't work on any other story, they will be placed into a hidden folder by a friend so I can't find them, and if I do, they will be locked.  
**

**I'm sorry to all those that wanted me to work on Rensa-sa, Child of Artemis, Kogetsu, or anything else, but I've also lost my inspiration for all of them (despite the fact that the first two are my most popular stories).  
**

**This decision is not debatable. Sorry.  
**

**This document will be removed from a story when I upload it's next chapter.  
**

**After six moths, if you wish to adopt a story, message me asking for permission.  
**

**Until next time, good bye.  
**


End file.
